One Good Turn
"One Good Turn" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Motivated by a movie with a strong heroine, Candace and Stacy feel empowered to team up against rival groups and compete in Phineas and Ferb's Ultimate Obstacle Course. Across town, Doofenshmirtz plans to humiliate his brother, the Mayor, by using his 90 Degree-turn-inator on him so that he will accidentally insult the Mayor of Stumblegimp and be forced to perform the shameful "Dance of Contrition" to make amends. Plot Phineas and Ferb are trying to decide with to do with leftover building materials that remained after making their Backyard Hodge Podge. Buford and Baljeet then come in and Buford points out it's like an obstacle course. The boys then decide to make an obstacle course. Buford then asks "Where's Perry?" so that they don't break into song. Perry opens up an passage way to his lair then goes down and receives word from Major Monogram that Doofenshmirtz's building is turning. After Perry leaves, Monogram breaks into song with other agents in the background. Candace and Stacy have just exited a movie theatre where the film The Gluttony Games was showing, and discuss it until they get to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, which has been transformed into said giant obstacle course. Just as Candace prepares to bust her brothers, Stacy says she wants to win the trophy, leading to a flashback with her mom and her sister Ginger collecting trophies on a shelf. After slacking off, Candace states that she's all in on the course. Meantime, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the building continues to turn 90 degrees, and Perry is trapped by a welcome mat and hears about Doof's plan to insult his brother Roger by using his 90-Degree-Turn-Inator to insult the visiting mayor of Stumblegimp by showing an old newsreel film of the events in Drusselsteinian history that led to a 50-year war between Gimmelshtump and Stumblegimp, which lasted until the Gimmelshtump mayor did The Dance of Contrition to end the war. Doof's plan is to aim the 90-Degree-Turn-Inator at his brother, forcing him to do the same dance of the 1940s as it was done in the 1600s. Back at the obstacle course, Phineas introduces Candace and Stacy as the last team, and Stacy gives the "I'm watching you" motion to Ginger (who is on the green team with Isabella), who thinks it's a code meaning "I love you sis". Phineas tells everyone to watch out for the giant worms as the challenge starts, and Buford and Baljeet are immediately swallowed by one, eliminating them for the rest of the race. The remaining teams begin to land on the "beach" and have to cover from the water balloons coming their way. At City Hall, Roger greets Mayor Chickenen, mayor of Stumblegimp, as Doofenshmirtz spies on them. He activates the -inator causing Roger to turn, which insults Chickenen who declares war. Roger declines it and asks Melanie to get the Dance of Contrition team out as fast as she can. Doofenshmirtz prepares for humiliation, but instead of the usual dance, Roger has everyone do a different version of the dance with disco music and a different dance style. Doofenshmirtz thinks he should ask Norm what he did with his binoculars as he didn't use them in the first place. Ginger and Isabella are still out in front, and Candace and Stacy have to watch their step as there's mud (which was Baljeet's suggestion). When Candace and Stacy try to land on a platform, it blocks them and they hit the mud, which Phineas says is good for the skin. As Candace and Stacy get dried off, Isabella and Ginger try to get over a bridge but get blown away by a fan. Candace and Stacy are in the lead again, only to get hit by pies. As a result, Isabella and Ginger take the lead once more. Doofenshmirtz runs up to Roger and Chickenen wondering why the dance was different, and Chickenen explains that the old version hasn't been done since the 1940s when they made a newsreel about the 1600s, and things have changed. The obstacle course is almost over, and Isabella and Ginger are still in the lead. Both teams have to run on a log of corn, but suddenly it pops, causing Isabella and Ginger to fall off, leaving Candace and Stacy the last ones standing, and they win. Then, they get slapped by a gorilla hand into the mud with the other team, and are presented with a trophy. Ginger reveals to Stacy she was only winning trophies to impress her, as she's the best sister she ever had. Suddenly, the giant worm with Buford and Baljeet in it comes by, and Buford steals the trophy from Candace, stating giant worms can do whatever they want. Instantly, Candace reverts to busting mode and stomps into the kitchen covered in mud. She asks Linda if she can speak with her, much to her annoyance. Back at City Hall, Doofenshmirtz gets zapped by the inator, which is found very rude by Chickenen. Doofenshmirtz tells him to give it a rest as he accidentally left it in "random fire" mode. Perry manages to escape his trap and hits the self destruct button on the -inator, causing it to explode, but not before firing one last ray which bounces off a plane to New York and hits a camera in the obstacle course, causing it to rotate and hit the pole containing the Jumbotron with the image of Phineas and Ferb resting under the tree on it. It slowly lowers to the ground, blocking the kitchen window view of the obstacle course, right when Candace tells Linda to see it. When Linda only sees the screen, she assumes only Phineas and Ferb are there and says hi to them. She tells Candace that her busting obsession is getting old and leaves, and Candace stutters slowly in sadness. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *John O'Hurley as Roger *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Hirano *Billy Gardell as Mayor Chickenen *Michaela Zee as Ginger (uncredited) *Pamela Adlon as Melanie (uncredited) Songs *The Dance of Contrition *Jetpack Volleyball Goofs *Though this episode takes place the day after "Backyard Hodge Podge", it's never explained how the invention was removed from the backyard. Also, it's unknown what happened to the obstacle course at the end. *Linda should've seen the "Phineas and Ferb present" title on the jumbotron as well as the edges of it. *When Candace enters the kitchen she is very dirty, but when the screen with Phineas and Ferb lowers to the window much of the dirt is removed. *At the end of the episode, Isabella is shown with eyebrows, but it's revealed she doesn't have them and is sensitive about it (Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb). *Candace would've probably told Linda to see the obstacle course through the door instead of the window. Trivia *This episode title is a reference to the old saying "One good turn deserves another". *Agent P uses a staff and headpiece to pinpoint O.W.C.A. headquarters in a replica of Danville, like Indiana Jones did in the city of Tanis to find the Well of Souls in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *After Perry leaves, Major Monogram sings a parody of the Major-General's Song from the Gilbert and Sullivan operetta The Pirates of Penzance. *"The Gluttony Games" is a parody of The Hunger Games *The worm that eats Buford and Baljeet closely resembles the Arrakis Sandworm from the Dune books and films. Gallery Mayors_shaking_hands.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes